


Small Talk

by pinklucozayns



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklucozayns/pseuds/pinklucozayns
Summary: It’s 1983. Harry Styles is the biggest up and coming musician of the decade. Zayn Malik is one of the biggest faces in music without ever really opening his mouth. Liam Payne is just doing his best. Niall Horan is washed up already and barely 22, of course he doesn’t care all too much what people think. And Louis Tomlinson is just trying to do his damn job. Together they’re a recipe for disaster. So naturally, they start a band.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 7





	1. 01

_**January 1st, 1983** _

Banging. They’re fucking banging on his door. It’s too early for this shit. Early? What time is it? Groaning, he drags himself out of bed, shrugging off the leather jacket still on from last night before stumbling towards the hotel room door. His hand fumbles for the doorknob, eyes still clouded from sleep. He rubs them with his free hand and swings the door open. “What do you want? It’s too early.”

It’s Niall, hands on his hips and one foot impatiently tapping on the floor in front of him. “Harry, it’s nearly three in the afternoon. Did you forget?” Forget? Forget what? What was he forgetting this time? “Shit. Shit, we need to go.”   
  


Niall raised an eyebrow, looking Harry up and down. “Looking like that? No way.” Harry lifted a hand to his hair, carefully running his fingers through it. “I look fine. Can we go now?” “It’s our first interview as a band and you want to look like that?”

Their first interview as a band, and yes, he does want to look like that. He couldn’t care less. He isn’t even sure why he agreed to this shit. He was doing just fine on his own. “Let’s go.” Harry grabbed his jacket, pulling it on before pushing past Niall and making his way to the elevator.

Sighing, Niall followed, getting in and pressing the button to take them down to the lobby. “Z and Liam are waiting in the limo for us. Then we’re going straight there.” Harry didn’t say another word, just focused on getting this day over with.

He stepped out of the elevator, head down while he walked towards the limo. The area was clear, luckily no fans or paparazzi to get in their way.

The driver opened the door for Harry who just nodded, smiling softly in response before getting in. He took a seat next to Zayn who was sat next to Liam. Liam sat near the other window, sunglasses on and his head leaning against the door. There was no telling whether or not he was asleep.

Zayn looked up from a book he was reading, turning his head in Harry’s direction. “My father’s going to be pissed.” Harry rolled his eyes, looking up when Niall got in and sat across from him. “Your father doesn’t have to know.” 

~~~~  
  


The four of them walked into the room where they were to be interviewed, each sitting in their respective seats. Harry next to Zayn, Zayn next to Niall, Niall next to Liam. They all looked like a hot mess, last night's New Year's party having taken its toll on them. 

Just as the interviewer was about to begin speaking, there was a loud crash from another room. In walked a boy with the brightest blue eyes and tightest pants Harry had ever seen. "Hey, um- Sorry to interrupt but I was sent here to make sure they got here in one piece."

Raising an eyebrow, Harry sat up straighter in his seat. "Who the hell are you?" The boy looked ready for a challenge, hands on his hips as he stared straight back at Harry. "I'm Louis. I am part of your road crew, but Zayn's father basically made me a personal assistant until we're out on the road. I can be your worst nightmare if you'd like, though." 

Harry almost laughed at that, instead just settling for an eye roll and sinking back down in his chair. Niall smiled, waving at Louis, Zayn just staring straight ahead nervously at the interviewer. Liam still looked half asleep, struggling to stay awake in his seat. Harry groaned, hearing a giggle come from the boy still in the room. A giggle. He fucking giggled.

Right before Harry saw him step out, Louis turned back to them. "They're going to eat you boys alive in the big leagues."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it's a bit short at first. welcome to my first larry fic!!!


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of tour and Louis and the band finally get acquainted.

_**January 4th, 1983** _

It's time. The first interview went by semi smoothly, Harry answering most questions seriously, Niall laughing the entire time, Zayn speaking up and answering at least once, and Liam being awake the whole time. Now, the four boys are working to get ready, tossing their suitcases in the tour bus storage space.

Harry has a pair of sunglasses on, leather jacket hugged tight around him. Zayn stood behind the bus, whispering to who could only be his father on his mobile phone. He was extremely frantic, hands shaking and hair a mess from nervously tugging on it. He hated to disappoint his father. His father, who had just recently signed Zayn and his friends to his huge record label. 

If they screwed this up, it was over. And Zayn Malik, the huge perfectionist and kind of a daddy's boy, could not fail his father. Not when he was the one signing all their checks. Liam is leaning against the bus next to him, listening in on the conversation while Niall walks onto the bus with a bag full of snacks.

"Yes, we're all here. It's still early. We're driving off soon, dad, I promise. The road crew still hasn't all shown. It's not my fault." Zayn's pulling at his hair again, a deep frown finding it's way to his face. Liam sighs, moving the older boy's hand from his disheveled hair. "Calm down, Z. They'll be here..." 

Zayn nodded, looking up at him, he sad eyes a lot brighter now. "Yes, I will call as soon as I can. Hotel no later than 8 tonight. Bye, dad." Hanging up, he hands the bulky phone to Liam who's smiling softly. "Relax. You don't have to control every little thing that goes on during this tour. We have people for that."

"Yes. Of course, you're right, Li. So let's get on the bus then." Harry's watching them, eyes rolling as the two of them talk, Liam leading Zayn onto the bus.

~~~~

Late. He is so fucking late. In his defense, his mother had him watching the girls again. He couldn't be upset at her. She was working. Another double shift at her shitty waitress gig at that shitty diner. But fuck, he was so fucking late. He jumped out of his friend's car, running towards the parking lot where the buses should be. 

They should be there. Why isn't his bus there? "Shit. What the fuck? I'm at the right place, aren't I?" 

He hears a low chuckle, almost mocking him in the distance. "You are. You're also late." As if Louis didn't already know that. "Thanks, asshole." Harry Styles himself steps out from leaning on the side of the band's bus, lit cigarette between his lips. "Know what that means?"

Louis doesn't. He raises an eyebrow, hoping the other boy would elaborate. "Means you either stay here, or ride with us." Louis scoffs, arms crossed over his chest. "As if I'd ever ride anything that has to do with you." 

Harry smirks. He fucking smirks. Putting out his cigarette he started walking backwards towards the bus before turning to walk the right way. "We'll see about that."

His face burned red and he groaned, grabbing his suitcase and having no fucking choice. No choice but to follow that asshole and get on their bus. So he did. He put his suitcase away, getting on the bus, the four boys already on it except for Harry, giving him curious stares.

Niall grinned, standing from his seat and shaking Louis' hand. "Hey, it's you again!" "Me. Again. I guess I missed my bus and now I'm with you boys."

Zayn visibly paled and Liam's eyes widened, already knowing what was coming next from him. "My father is going to kill me. He's going to kill me and all of you. We're done for." Louis almost felt bad. Almost. He wasn't about to feel actual sympathy for a self entitled rich boy. 

Clearing his throat, he stayed confident. "So um... I call top bunk." He winked at Harry afterwards, making his way to the bunks and leaving three of the four boys in shock.


End file.
